Taking Off
by Sakura Shark
Summary: "Estás conmigo. Sí, así es. Estás en mi debilidad siendo mi fuerza, mi renacer." Conjunto de drabbles con motivo de la DazAku Week 2020.
1. Día 1: Debilidad & Fuerza

**TAKING OFF**

DazAkuWeek2020

**DÍA 1:** "Sonreír en (mis momentos) de debilidad." (Debilidad / Fuerza)

— Dazai Osamu (_Indigno de Ser Humano_)

* * *

La cama ya no es infinidad solitaria, ni reposo frío de inquieto silencio o mullido murmullo de tu ausencia.

_Estás a mi lado_, me recuerdo, contrayendo las piernas hacia el torso, abrazando mis rodillas, la espalda curva y la cabeza oculta en los brazos, encarcelando un grito que trepa de una profundidad más negra que la noche, más fría que el invierno azotando Yokohama y más cruel que el pasado.

Los labios me tiemblan. Aprieto dientes eludiendo su castañeo y el sonido de mi desesperación. Contraigo dedos, pulmones, quijada, rostro. Por debajo de los pómulos el hormigueo del llanto ara su propio camino a mis parpados.

Un hipido se me escapa en las sombras.

Me escuchas, te remueves, despiertas. Giras. Me observas preocupado y te incorporas:

—¿Estás bien, Dazai-san?

Abrazan tus palabras mi desesperación, mi miedo. Tus brazos sostienen mi ser herido, desecho, mi alma y corazón incapaces de creer que estás aquí, a mi lado, y no te irás.

Asiento con un corto movimiento de cabeza, guarecido en la seguridad de tu calidez, en tu pecho.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Niego.

Sonrío:

—Fue una pesadilla.

Me apartas unos centímetros. Tus ojos grises me evalúan amables en la penumbra de la habitación. Tu silencio me cuestiona inclemente pese a no insistir y aceptar mi huida. Me regresas a mi escondite. Aceptas mi inseguridad.

_Estás a mi lado_, me repito, me insisto en no olvidar y peleo contra mi debilidad. A veces con fuerzas, a veces sin ellas. Procuro mi batalla interna no te salpique y te canses de mí, de las heridas que el amor desnudó. Retiradas las vendas, mi única armadura es la sonrisa, y tú la perforas fácilmente demostrándome lo humano que soy a través de ti.

Peleaste por alcanzarme, me derrotaste. Me toca reconstruirme entorno a la liberación que no creí necesitar, que es dolorosa y hermosa.

Estás conmigo. Sí, así es.

Estás en mi debilidad siendo mi fuerza, mi renacer.


	2. Día 2: Avaricia & Humildad

**TAKING OFF**

DazAkuWeek2020

**DÍA 2:** "Da miedo lo que la avaricia puede hacer a la gente, ¿no te parece?" (Avaricia / Humildad)

— Akutagawa Ryunosuke (_La Vida de un Idiota_)

* * *

—Sé bien qué hice.

—Entonces entiendes que debes apartarte.

La contundencia de la aseveración impidió el enmascaramiento de la verdad que se esforzaba por ignorar.

—No puedo —honestidad ante la crudeza de la realidad, ¿qué más le quedaba?

Cubrió una tos:

—No puedo alejarme de Dazai-san.

Un aura peligrosa afiló la presión en los puños de Chuuya.

—¡Haces que el imbécil se caiga a pedazos! —estalló, empujándolo contra la pared, presionando su cuello—, tu maldita obstinación de meterte en su vida lo está destruyendo, Akutagawa.

El perro tosió, entrecerrando ojos.

—¿Tanto le duele que sea yo quien lo destruye, y no usted, Nakahara-san?

El impacto de la pregunta y la osadía desequilibraron al ejecutivo, aligerando su agarre.

Akutagawa realizó un rápido movimiento, apartándose y comprendiendo lo imposible de continuar a medio telón. Lo mejor era renunciar a las apariencias:

—Sabía de los sentimientos de Dazai-san hacia mí, y que era incapaz de aceptarlos. También, que, si insistía en acercarme, tarde o temprano cedería, e implicaría tirar sus defensas, enfrentarlo con sus miedos, hacerlo pedazos, quizás romperlo definitivamente. Lo supe siempre… todos lo sabíamos —a la luz rojiza del pasillo trasero de las instalaciones de la Port Mafia, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo punzante y gélido, apuntando inmisericorde a Chuuya—. Y en vez de quedarme inmóvil, como ustedes, viéndolo consumirse en su coraza —alzó el mentón, orgulloso—, lo obligué a aceptarme, a destruirse para sostenerlo.

Incapaz de replicar, Chuuya sólo agregó una verdad omitida convenientemente por Akutagawa:

—Bien, no finjamos. Perfecto. Pero no digas que obligas a Dazai a aceptarte por su bien. No es un acto noble o humilde, lo haces por la avaricia de tenerlo. Te da igual si logra sobrevivir a la caída de su caparazón, o no —el ejecutivo pasó por su lado, observándolo de soslayo—. Dime, ¿qué es más cruel?, ¿dejar que se consuma en sí mismo, o pretender salvarlo haciéndolo añicos?

La retirada del mafioso destensó los hombros de Akutagawa y dio puerta abierta a sus demonios. Demonios que en las noches lo acompañaban en la cama compartida con Dazai, trucando su descanso, cargándolo de una culpa merecida.

Chuuya tenía razón. Amaba a Dazai con locura, y ese amor se convirtió en avaricia desmedida, que colocaba encima del bienestar del detective sus deseos, sus anhelos. ¿Y lo peor?, no se arrepentía de hacerlo.


	3. Día 3: Castigo & Alabanza

**TAKING OFF**

DazAkuWeek2020

**DÍA 3:** "Creo que en la vida debes tener una última persona que te alabe." (Castigo / Alabanza)

— Dazai Osamu (_Un nuevo Hamlet_)

* * *

Jadeó despegando la columna, en seductor arco, del colchón. Sus piernas a los costados de quien empujaba a ritmo constante el placer. La piel cubierta de alabanzas rojizas y moradas, besos y mordidas, pleitesías a las heridas al descubierto, las marcas de una vida cruel atenuadas por el deleite de un amor… más cruel.

—Osamu —murmuraba su antiguo discípulo, asediando uno a uno sus sentidos. Del gusto de sus besos al tacto en su interior, de la fascinante vista de su dominio al aroma del sexo y los sonidos húmedos de su pacto—, te amo —le recordaba. Gesto dulce y disculpa amarga.

Akutagawa suplicaba eternamente perdón, convirtiendo el jardín divino de los besos, las caricias y el orgasmo, en espinas. Crisis disfrazada de entrega.

Verlo así, un demonio herido, era insoportable. Dazai se maldecía, incapaz de darle lo único que necesitaba: la paz de su estabilidad.

_¡Basta!_, pensó.

Invirtió posiciones colocándose encima, llevando las manos delgadas del hombre a su cuello, clamando lo dejara sin aire. Que por un segundo le hiciera sentir, a través de la cercanía de la muerte, la vida que anhelaba pasar a su lado aplastando el desorden de sus emociones.

—Por favor, Ryunosuke…

Un segundo. Intercambio de miradas. La inseguridad ante la petición. La seguridad de la petición. El cumplimiento del capricho desde la culpa.

El aire se cortó, el dolor reinó, la sangre se detuvo y el color rojizo de su rostro asustó a su amante, quien lo soltó permitiéndole toser.

—¡Osamu! —Akutagawa hizo el amago de levantarse.

Dazai lo detuvo, moviendo la cadera.

—Para de castigarte —imploró sobre sus labios—. Yo acepté sufrir. No es fácil, ni malo por sí mismo. A veces es necesario, aunque lastime —una sonrisa acentuó la ironía de que él, precisamente él, dijera eso—, y siempre termina. Y mientras pueda terminar a tu lado, me destruya o no, quede algo menos humano de lo que era o más; estaré bien.

_Hasta el final_, se dijo Akutagawa, aferrado a una esperanza perversa.

Mutuamente se agradecían el abandono total a sus sentimientos, rozando la locura y la tortura, y cada uno se mortificaba por no alejarse, por necesitarse.

En tal caos de contrariedad y complementación no había mejor camino que ceder y continuar, sostenerse y sufrir, bregar contra la tempestad confiando en alcanzar juntos la gloriosa luz, o en hundirse unidos en la basta oscuridad.


	4. Día 4: Monstruos & Héroes

**TAKING OFF**

DazAkuWeek2020

**DÍA 4:** "Los héroes siempre han sido monstruos que aplastaron su sentimentalismo." (Monstruos / Héroes)

— Ryunosuke Akutagawa (_General Kim_)

* * *

—Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí —comentario por formalidad debido a que, por su papel de antagonistas en la historia, el coincidir en ese sitio, ese día y hora, era obligatorio.

Alzó el cuello del abrigo, protegiéndose del frío aire de mediados de invierno, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ya me iba —respondió Fukuzawa, apartando la vista del horizonte, del mar y el cielo fundiéndose con la caída de la tarde.

—¿Vamos a dejarlos partir así?

Ante la pregunta de Mori, el director de la Agencia Armada de Detectives cruzó los brazos dentro de las mangas del kimono.

—El chiquillo logró lo que nadie: rescatar de su miseria a Dazai. ¿Crees que tenemos modo de detener semejante determinación?

Mori negó:

—Es un monstruo.

Fukuzawa negó:

—Es un héroe.

—¿Un… héroe?

—Se tragó su lealtad a la mafia, su furia al mundo y se encausó a un objetivo por amor…

—Por obsesión.

—Obsesión o no, lo consiguió —alzó la vista al cielo—. El motivo no fue puro, pero… ¿alguna vez viste sonreír a Dazai como lo hizo en el vídeo de despedida?

El líder la Port Mafia suspiró.

—Jamás.

—Esa sonrisa, quizás obtenida por un monstruo obsesionado, proviene también de un acto heroico. Simple.

—Tu definición de heroísmo es extraña, Fukuzawa-dono.

Divertido, el director se giró encarando al jefe de la mafia.

—Dime quién o qué no es extraño en esta ciudad.

Tras una pausa, Mori rio.

—Monstruos y héroes. En Yokohama no hay diferencia y menos tratándose de amor.


	5. Día 5: Traición & Lealtad

**TAKING OFF**

DazAkuWeek2020

**DÍA 5:** "Crecí leal, así que no me dejes morir como traidor." (Traición / Lealtad)

— Dazai Osamu (_¡Corre, Melos!_)

* * *

—Mátame…

—No lo haré, Osamu.

—Entonces márchate. De lo contrario, moriremos los dos y será mi culpa.

—¡No digas eso!, me quedaré contigo hasta el final, encontraremos una forma de…

—¡Basta!, te traicioné, Ryunosuke —sentado a media luz, clavó la vista en el suelo alfombrado—, y este es mi castigo. Permíteme morir con algo de dignidad. ¡Déjame morir conteniendo el virus!, evitando se esparza por el mundo o te alcance a ti. Quiero morir leal a mi amor y mi deseo de protegerte —le dedicó media sonrisa, una disculpa—, el mismo deseo tonto que me hizo dejarte y entrar solo en el laboratorio —la pantalla se iluminó en rojo, saltando un temporizador de 30 segundos—… ¡Vete, vete!, ¡huye sin mí y no mires atrás!, ¡se acaba el tiempo!, ¡sal de la isla!

—¡Osamu!

—¡Vete, Ryunousuke!, vive por ambos, ¡te lo ruego!

—¡Osam…!

—¡Vive y no olvides que te amo!... y tampoco busques a otro. Guardarme luto toda tu vida. Nos casamos y el: "hasta que la muerte nos separe", no se refiere a la de uno nada más, ¿entiendes?, si me eres infiel vendré a jalarte los pies.

El contador llegó a 0.

Una voz gruesa y fatalista interrumpió el discurso, anunciando: "**GAME OVER**".

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Menú.

—Nos mataron —comentó Dazai nervioso, rascándose la mejilla.

Akutagawa, a su lado, lo observó un largo rato que concluyó en un beso.

—Nos mataste —corrigió, recostándose en sus delgados y duros muslos, disfrutando un minuto de su fin de semana libre. Libre del trabajo normal, vida sencilla de rutina, y lejos de la mafia, un sitio para ellos.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste esto?

Dazai negó.

—Nunca imaginé que el _game over_ de un videojuego sería mi mayor preocupación —introdujo los dedos entre las hebras negras de puntas blancas, acariciando amable.

—Eso y la cena.

—¿La cena?

—Perdimos por tu culpa. Te toca hacer la cena. Es el costo de tu traición.

El ex detective soltó una larga y honesta risa, estirando los brazos al techo.

—Acepto gustoso mi penitencia.

En la comodidad de lo cotidiano, eternidad juntos. Leales a sus corazones, a su amor.


	6. Día 6: Infierno & Euforia

**TAKING OFF**

DazAkuWeek2020

**DÍA 6:** "La vida es más infernal que el infierno mismo." (Infierno / Euforia)

— Akutagawa Ryunosuke (_Los Engranajes_)

* * *

Despertar era una tortura, no una bendición, o así lo fue por un largo tiempo.

Cada día, al abrir los ojos, maldecía no haber muerto, que su corazón continuara latiendo y su cerebro permaneciera intacto, que sus pulmones trabajaran consumiendo el oxígeno que, fuera de insuflarle ánimos y ganas de levantarse de la cama, lo asfixiaba inclemente.

Detestaba verse obligado a emplear sus músculos y huesos. De no hacerlo, el aburrimiento lo volvería dolorosamente loco, y el cuerpo se le atrofiaría desatando un sufrimiento indeseable. Bañarse, vestirse, responder a las necesidades básicas de su anatomía, ¡cuánto había por hacer!

El vacío le agujereaba el pecho, consumiendo su energía e interés, taladrándole la mente a preguntas que nadie más enfrentaba, honrados por la distracción proveniente de la ignorancia y la inconsciencia: ¿había trascendencia en cumplir las normas de la sociedad, los objetivos de una empresa, la convivencia o, incluso, en procurar el estado óptimo de un trozo de carne animado?, ¿qué significaba sentir?, ¿qué era vivir?, ¿cuál era el objetivo de lo uno o lo otro?, ¿valía la pena lo conseguido por la cantidad de esfuerzo invertido?

Vivir no valía si implicaba despertar y no hallar sentido a la vida… o papel de baño en el baño a las 04 de la mañana.

La puerta se entreabrió. Una mano pálida asomó tendiéndole un rollo del preciado material.

La euforia de semejante regalo de dioses iluminó su existencia disipando la oscuridad, del momento de desesperación por un trozo de papel, hasta la de días lejanos y épocas oscuras en un remoto pasado y un país distante atestado de sombras. Una mano y salvación que pocos apreciarían en totalidad.

La vida no necesitaba un significado para ser vivida, en tanto hubiera con quien compartirla. Quizás ese era su significado, el compartir y tener un auxilio de madrugada, luego de caminar amodorrado a la taza, incapaz de conectar ideas y prevenir catástrofes.

—Me salvaste, Ryu-chan —dice aliviado, lavándose.

—En agradecimiento, a la próxima no grites: "moriré con el culo sucio", para despertarme, ¿de acuerdo, Osamu?

—Haré lo posible —sale, le besa la frente y lo abraza—. ¡A seguir durmiendo!

Akutagawa suspira y sonríe, yendo de vuelta a la habitación. Lo entiende. No le ha agradecido salvarlo de su descuido. Le ha agradecido salvarlo de las mismas mil formas en que él lo salvó.

Salvación recíproca de infiernos distintos y símiles.

Más que trascendencia, compañía. La euforia de estar juntos y ampararse mutuamente.


	7. Día 7: Crueldad & Bondad

**TAKING OFF**

DazAkuWeek2020

**DÍA 7:** "Lloraré lágrimas por un acto de bondad humana." (Crueldad / Bondad)

— Dazai Osamu (_en una carta pidiendo el premio Akutagawa_)

* * *

El llanto le escurre por las mejillas siguiendo el camino curvo y descendente de su rostro hasta el mentón, cayendo por los costados, aceptando el llamado de la gravedad.

Llora, desmoronando la imperturbabilidad y el aura asesina del que fuera conocido como el Silencioso Perro Rabioso de la Port Mafia.

Llora y su amante entra en pánico, sosteniendo gentil su persona e inclinándose en busca de su mirada, preguntando si está bien, si dijo algo malo, si está enfermo o herido.

Akutagawa niega. Quiere explicarse. No puede hablar. Los hipidos se lo impiden apretándole el pecho.

—Hey, Ryu, yo… —el cruel hombre considerado dios o demonio del bajo mundo sometido al desbordar de sus emociones.

Lejos se hayan los días de los golpes y la indiferencia del tutor al pupilo, tan lejos que casi los olvidaba, y si volvieron a su mente fue por una buena razón:

—¿Estás… orgulloso… de mí?

Interrogante sencilla. A Dazai le basta. Lo atrapa en la seguridad de su pecho, lo mece lento en su corazón y se acerca cariñoso a su oído:

—Estoy orgulloso de cada segundo de tu existencia.

El alivio proveniente del reconocimiento directo y a viva voz de su amado, de quien le dio forma y valor, libera un llanto de mayor profundidad que no causa caos, sino reconciliación y paz.

Lejos, muy lejos de donde se conocieron, derivado del cumplido por un pastel logrado en un día cualquiera, sin pensarlo ni planearlo, Dazai le ha brindado el único acto de bondad que no era consciente desear aún, y necesitar, para complementar la dicha en el amor.


End file.
